IMing You
by SpazzSim
Summary: Will a seeminly simple conversation via IM help Danny and Sam realize their feelings for each other? DxS New chapter, with TxV paring!
1. Danny's Up

Hi, this is my first time posting a fanfiction. This is just a oneshot, but I have many ideas for the near future... insert evil authoress laughter here

Summary: Will an IM conversation help Danny and Sam realize their true feelings for one another?

Disclaimer: I just had my birthday, and couldn't get the combat boots I wanted from my parents, who almost never see me. What makes you think that I own a high and mighty show like _Danny Phantom?_

FOR YOUR KNOWLEDGE:

------------indicate scene changes

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-------------------------------------------------

Danny sighed and sat in the chair at his desk. "School... sucks. Homework...sucks. Life..." he glanced at a photo in a simple silver frame. It was of him, Tucker, and Sam outside of Nasty Burger one day. They were all laughing at something the picture didn't show, Dash slipping on Nasty Sauce. He'd then dropped his burger on the ground, which Paulina promptly tripped over. Tucker and him had stopped laughing, but Sam had, if anything, started laughing harder. Danny smiled. "Life...getting progressively better. But, homework..." he groaned and turned his computer on so he could research the project Lancer had assigned. He had to pick one of the careers he thought he may get from the C.A.T. results and do an in-depth report on it. He was considering just going into ghost hunting like his parents. After all, they would be very pleased with him, and he could utilize the 'gift' of his ghostly powers.

-------------------------------------------------------

Sam's eye twitched. She was loaded with homework. She had taken all of the advanced courses the school offered for the 9th grade and was quickly regretting the decision. Sam had two classes with the boys: Phys. Ed. and lunch. "This really sucks," she muttered for the umpteenth time. Attempting to arrange the order for her homework, she decided that the easiest would be her French work. "_Zut! Je suis trés mal..._" Trying not to let the humongous pile of work overwhelm her, she resolved to finish it as painlessly as possible.

----------------------------------------------------------

_**l337PDAm4n **has signed in_

Danny glanced at his IM list as it beeped. "Tucker's on? I wonder..." Danny stopped working on his project and started typing.

**9h057b0i**- hey tucker. R u working on lancer's project 2?

**l337PDAm4n-** yea. Sam dosn't have to, does she?

**9h057b0i**- no. she probaly has to do something more difficult. Wht r u researching?

**l337PDAm4n-** computer stuff. like programming.

**9h057b0i**- I should have known. Ttyl, I need to get my stuff done. ghost hunting, you know.

**l337PDAm4n- **yea. see ya.

Danny resumed his research work, occasionally IM-ing Tucker to see if he'd found anything important or good for their projects. At about 10:20 pm, Sam signed on.

_**BlackCatAlley **has signed on_

Danny broke into a relived smile, and started typing to her. She could always help him, she was great with research.

**9h057b0i**- sam, can u help me?

**BlackCatAlley- **no time, gotta get my research done...sorry danny, I'd love to help, but I'm loaded right now..

**9h057b0i**- oh, okay. do you want help?

**BlackCatAlley: **no, no I'm fine. I have to do a story on a best friend, just using the internet to look up friendships from the past..

Danny was stung. Why didn't she use them instead of some dead people?

**9h057b0i**- why not use u and I as examples?

**BlackCatAlley-** ...uhm, these were relationships that ended up resulting in marriage.

**9h057b0i**- oh.

Danny thought for a moment. He was 15, and single. So was Sam. They obviously weren't allowed to get married, although - a blush slowly made his way across his face - he wouldn't deny to himself that he'd had daydreams with Sam on his arm.

----------------------------------------------------

Sam blushed wildly. She was lying, hoping Danny would offer his help in researching, and perhaps pick up a hint or two. Sam had crushed on Danny since that day in preschool he'd stood up to Dash for her...

_Flashback_

_Dash was at it again: picking on the new kid. Laughing as she slowly got off of the ground, he pushed her back down. "And stay down, freak!" _

_Sam gritted her teeth; she hated her new school. She missed her friend from her old house. 'Why did father have to move us?' she wondered, wincing as Dash kicked a bruise. _

"_Hey! What are you doing, Baxter?" a voice said defiantly. Dash looked around for the cause, and noticed a small boy with tussled black hair glaring. At this age, Danny was actually bigger. This came from his father's side of the family, big when small, and small in highschool. After highschool he'd fill out, or at least that was how the gene pool worked... _

_Dash backed off, knowing picking on Danny Fenton was a bad idea. "I was punishing the loser, Fentiono."_

"_What did she do deserving of punishment?" a darker-skinned boy that was behind Danny stepped into the ring, inquiring in a smart kid voice. _

_Dash was stumped for a moment, he almost had forgotten why he'd started beating her up in the first place. "She was saying loser things about not eating animals!" _

_Danny frowned; to him this was a dumb reason. "So?"he asked while helping Sam up. "I don't think Miss Laundra would like to know you keep beating up the new kid, Dash." Dash knew he was serious, so he stuck out his tongue and ran off, his lackeys following. _

"_Here, take my hand," Danny said, helping Sam up. "Are you okay?" he asked in a concerned tone. _

_Biting her lip, she answered, "I think so. The bumps usually go away in a few days." She grimaced in pain and turned her head away from Danny and Tucker. "Thanks." She started to run off, the tears in her eyes forming. Danny caught her arm. _

"_Do you wanna stay with me? I'll protect you from Dash," he said, staring into her amethyst eyes with his baby-blue ones. She considered this offer, and nodded. Danny smiled brilliantly, and wiped her tears away. "Cool. I'm Danny Fenton. This is Tucker Foley."_

"_I'm Sam Manson," she replied, and followed him and Tucker to the swing set._

_End Flashback_

But now Sam was sure that the innocent enough crush had turned into something much more. She and Danny were best friends, but did she want it to be something more...?

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Little did Sam know, but Danny was on the same train of thought. 'Does she want to be more than a friend, like I want? Should I ask her? And what about Paulina...' He knew it was a fruitless relationship where Paulina was concerned, but a guy can hope, right? ...Okay, hoping was pointless, as the only way Paulina would bother with him was if she was possessed by another ghost or if he was in Danny Phantom form. And she didn't even get his name right...

Danny figured he'd had enough time for researching. Sam had just IMed him, telling him she was getting off for the night. Telling Tucker he needed to sleep, Danny signed off and quickly transformed into his alternate ego, Danny Phantom. He phased out of the walls of his house, flying to Sam's own residency.

----------------------------------------------------------------

After signing off, Sam decided to take a shower and change into the new nightgown she'd gotten. It was more like a neglige, sheer and soft. "Well, it's relaxing at least," she murmured, sinking into the tub. Sam didn't expect any 'ghostly' company that evening, so she left the door to the bathroom open. (It was her own private bathroom, connected to her bedroom.) The scene that met Danny's eyes as he flew invisible into his friend's room was an interesting one: She hadn't bothered to put any research away, so he turned tangible and paged though the information he found laying about her computer.

Frowning, he noticed the lack of any research on historical relationships. But he DID find a sheet of paper with his name on it. The paper said something like this:

_Ideas for hinting to Danny:_

1. Tell him flat out. (This one had a mark through it.)

2. Send anonymous letters to him. (This one was halfway circled.)

3. Hint via IM so he can't see your face. (This one was fully circled.)

The rest of the paper was full of scribbles, mostly of him in both human and Phantom mode. He gasped slightly. Did this mean she liked him?

A giggle came from the bathroom and he went invisible faster than you could say "Inviso-bill." He watched, mesmerized, as Sam came out of the bathroom in a thin little nighty. She sighed.

"I guess he'll never like me," she said aloud, and Danny felt a pang of jealousy. Who was she talking about?

"Danny... I wish I was brave enough to tell you how much I like you. I probably love you. Why can't I just come out and say it? I'm so worried that he may not like me in that way... It may break our relationship... and that's the last thing I need." She chucked dryly. "I sound like those shallow brats from school..."

'Sam...you love me? But... I love you too!' Danny thought. Or, at least he believed he had kept the last thought in his head. But Sam gasped loudly and spun around the room, trying to find the cause. "Danny?"

He made himself visible, and Sam went pale. Or, paler than normal. "What... how much...?"

"Everything," Danny said miserably. "I understand if you hate me Sam. But I want you to know that I love you too. I always will, as they say, 'the first love is the hardest to forget...'" He faced the window and started to fly towards it, but Sam caught his arm.

"Danny..." she said, her voice warm, "it's okay... I've wanted to tell you that forever, since that day in Pre-K... and to learn you feel the same way is... indescribable.." Danny felt his heart rate speed up, as he turned to face Sam.

"Sam..." he muttered, turning back to his human self. "Can I... will you..."

She nodded, and their heads moved closer, until..

Both were taken in an assault of the senses, their lips meeting each other in an unhurried passion, until they both needed air. Breathing in, Danny smiled at Sam. "No more fake-out make-outs for us," he said. "And... good ideas for giving me hints."

Sam beamed back, and said, "I'm glad you approve." She let her head rest on his shoulder, and there they stayed for a while, basking in the other's presence.

END

How was that for a first fic? I should have something else up soon, so look out for me!

SimController


	2. Tucker's Turn

Okay! Chapter 2! This focuses more on Tucker and Valerie. It was actually something I came up with during school. I don't really pay attention. -laughs-

Reviewer responses:

Wow! Thank you for reviewing in the first place!

unemotionalgothicgirl: Okay, I just turned it on. -feels stupid- I thought it was already set for anonymous reviews...

crazyvi: Thank you for the fav! -huggles-

Star-In-The-Sky-25: Thank you. My teachers like my style, too, even though my handwritten stuff is illegible...

thespoiler: Well, here's another chapter. Hope you like it!

Long lost sorrow: Uh-oh. I don't want to look like I'm copying... -bites nails- -worries obsessively- And I'm going on!

the sleep warrior: I really like your name. Just wanted to say that. And zut is one of my favorite words, too. The boys in my French class say it all the time. For no reason, which is rather funny...

Rebecca4444: OMG! We practically share a name. Frightening, huh? And I rated it that for safety... -sweatdrop- I should put it at a lower rating... thanks for the fav! -huggles-

Disclaimer: Today is my happy delayed birthday! I got the combat boots! But I didn't get any Danny Phantom. Actually, I want the Box Ghost. He kicks butt. Okay, his future self kicks butt.

FOR YOUR INFORMATION

---------------------- scene changes

"Talking"

'Thinking'

On with the Show! This is Tucker and Valerie!

-------------------------------------

It was lunch time.

A.K.A. chaos in the cafeteria.

"Danny! Sam! Over here!" A dark skinned boy named Tucker Foley called to his best friends, who were now an official couple. He smiled at them as they sat down.

"So, how was the movies last night?" he asked them. They both blushed, and he grinned. "Did you guys get kicked out for smooching too much?"

"Tucker!" Sam yelled at him, her face an interesting cherry color. "For your information, we had a great time. And - is that _Valerie_ coming in this direction?" Sam was looking over Tucker's shoulder at a girl headed toward them.

Tucker spun around quickly, almost knocking his lunch tray off of the table. Sure enough, the girl he liked was making her way to Tucker's side.

"Hi guys. Tucker, do you mind if I sit next to you?" Valerie indicated her bagged lunch. "Paulina, Dash, and the others kicked me out. Again."

"S-sure." Tucker cursed at himself mentally. Normally around girls he was cool and composed, but for some reason Valerie was different...

"So," Danny started, slightly nervous around Valerie. She was, after all, his hunter, other than the ghosts in the ghost zone. "How's school going for everyone?"

His friends gave him odd looks. "Um... okay, if you must know. The advanced classes are hard, though," Sam answered. "But why do you ask?"

"No reason," Danny replied evasively. "Just...checking."

The kids at the table continued their examination of him, until he was ready to crack. "Okay! Jeez, you people! I wanted to know if Sam would go to the dance with me!" He twitched, and looked at Sam.

She smiled broadly, and said, "Absolutely. I was wondering if you were going to ask." She blushed, making her face red for the second time that period. Danny grinned back as his reply, and they sat there staring at each other happily. Well, Danny was happy, Sam was looking more alive than normal.

Valerie sighed. Tucker realized she hadn't said anything since she sat down. Actually, he hadn't either, but that wasn't the point.

"What's the matter Valerie?" He asked in a tone that surprised even him. She glanced at his face and smiled briefly, but Tucker saw through it. He noticed the tired look in her eyes, and the sadness reflected in them.

"Oh, nothing. Daddy just got laid off again, and we have just about no income." Valerie looked over at Sam and Danny, and Tucker realized she had tears in the corners of her eyes.

'What's the matter with her?' he wondered mentally. Aloud, he said, "Are you really okay? You can tell me anything, Valerie. You know that, right?"

"You'd tell the whole school," she said accusingly, her voice starting to waver, but just slightly.

"No! No, I'd never do that to you. You don't deserve that kind of treatment," Tucker reassured her. She smiled again, this one even more bitter.

"They look so cute together..." she whispered so lightly that Tucker strained his ears trying to hear. When he figured out that she was talking about Danny and Sam, he turned his head to look at them. They were indeed a very adorable couple. Sam was resting her head on his shoulder, with Danny murmuring something to her. He grinned, it may have taken a year or so, but they were finally together. Even Paulina secretly told Dash that they were the ideal couple.

Facing Valerie again, his grin faded. She was so depressed... "Val, how about you give me your e-mail address? I'll be on tonight. I want to ask you something." She looked surprise, but complied and handed him a sheet of paper with her IM address on it. The bell rang just then, and the teenagers separated so they could go to their specific classes.

--------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Valerie was sitting at her old computer, trying to finish a paper before the computer either a) died or b) crashed it's daily program.(1) A notice popped up, asking her if she wanted to receive IM messages from **l337PDAm4n**. She clicked yes, and a message came up. Saving and minimizing her paper, she typed a reply.

**l337PDAm4n**: hey valerie.

**AgalNamedval**- hi Tucker.

**l337PDAm4n**- how are u doing?

**AgalNamedval**- fine. u?

**l337PDAm4n**- I'm good. Homework problems?

Valerie's eyebrows were raised. 'What's he getting at?'

**AgalNamedval**- no, not really, y?

**l337PDAm4n**- just checking. do u have a date to the dance yet?

Valerie frowned and wiped at her eyes.

**AgalNamedval**- no guy wants to go with me, i was reduced to loserdom. no offence.

**l337PDAm4n**- none taken

**AgalNamedval: **y do u ask?

**l337PDAm4n**- I g2g. See you in school tomorrow.

_**l337PDAm4n **has signed off_

Valerie's heart sank. She was wishing, in the weirdest way, that he would ask her. He had been so nice to her in school...

--------------------------------------------

In school the next day, Valerie came to sit at their table. She didn't even go towards the popular kids, just went straight to Tucker. "What was the internet conversation about last night?" she demanded hotly. "Why did you just leave me there?"

Tucker swallowed the food in his mouth, and patted the seat next to him. Valerie sat down warily, her bag lunch clutched between her clenched fingers. "There's this girl I like, Val." She started to leave, but he grabbed her arm and wouldn't let go. "Let me finish. I wasn't sure we were right for each other, because I wasn't sure if she liked me back. But now I think I know."

Valerie was annoyed and sad. Annoyed because she saw no point in this, and sad because Tucker had just admitted his feelings for another girl. "Well, go on," she said testily.

"Fine. I really like this girl because she is brave, kind, and best of all, really pretty. But she's smart and cool too. Do you know who I'm talking about?" Tucker looked at her expectantly. She shook her head, confuse. "I wanted to ask this girl to the dance. Maybe you know her?"

"Just tell me, Tuck." Valerie was upset, and planned on going to the bathroom to cry.

He smiled, and leaned close to her face. "It's _you_, Val." And with that, he kissed her.

--------------------------------------------

That year was Sam and Valerie's favorite dance ever. Sam and Danny were voted cutest couple, and Tucker and Valerie were voted the best dressed couple there.

END

Okay, that's all for this story. I wrote for my favorite couples. I think there aren't enough Tucker and Valerie fics. They make a great couple. Thanks for all of the encouragement, and a new storyshould be up eventually (within a week or so).

NOTES:

(1) The computer's crashing programs: I don'tthe possibiltiy of this, but my family computer continually crashes, and it hates my dad. Thank god for laptops!

-SimController


End file.
